Private Lesson
by Redshadow43
Summary: One Shot: Snape keeps Hermione after class


Private Lesson

"Do you know how insufferable you are, Miss Granger?" Severus Snape demanded as Hermione yet again spoke out of turn in his class. "I wish to speak to you after class."

"Yes, sir," she said as she put her hand down and curled up into her chair to avoid any further notice. As the other students filed out, Professor Snape stood near the door, which he closed and locked as soon as just he and Hermione were left in the room.

"Um, why did you lock the door, Professor?" Hermione asked nervously, and realized she was licking her lips. She stopped herself, but not before he noticed.

"I believe that you and I have a few differences we need to iron out, Miss Granger," he told her as he put his hands behind his back and strode back up to her desk, where she had remained seated. "I had a lesson in mind, one that would teach you not to be such an insufferable know-it-all, and which might make you easier to bear into the bargain."

"Lesson?" she repeated, looking somewhere past his ear so she did not meet his gaze. She didn't think she could, just then, with the direction this statement had taken her thoughts. How was it that she felt such a strong attraction to a man she couldn't even stand? She still couldn't figure it out.

Snape leaned forward and took her chin into his hand, turning her face in his direction. "Don't think for one minute that I don't know why you keep raising your hand in my class so often, Miss Granger," he told her as their eyes locked together. "You want my attention. Well, you have it now. Let us see if it is really what you wanted after all."

"Wh—what do you mean, sir?" she stammered as he brought her to her feet with his hand that cupped her face, and she was standing much closer to him than she ever had before. That same hand drew her face up to his, nose to nose.

"I mean, Miss Granger, that perhaps you were hoping for a different kind of lesson entirely."

"I most certainly was not—" she tried to deny it, but when his lips grazed her own she shut up completely, and let him pull her body against his own. Her breath came hot and heavy as his tongue swept into her mouth and plundered the depths it found. She kissed him back as though her very life depended on it.

Snape picked her up and carried her over to the table with today's potions cluttering it and swiped the whole mess aside as he sat her on the edge. His other hand fiddled at the buttons of her blouse, which he soon had open. He gasped when he saw her lacy pink bra, and he slid his hand into it with a groan as he kissed her again.

"I suppose it's a matching set?" he asked hopefully after a few moments as both hands slid over one cup each of the silky little confection he so obviously found arousing.

"Of course it is," she said as if he should know. He slid one of his hands slowly up her calf and thigh, pushing up her skirt as he went, and groaned again when he saw her skimpy lace panties and the garter belt that held her stockings up.

"I think I've just discovered there really is a heaven after all," he told her as he laid her back on the table and got down onto his knees. He pushed the fabric aside so he could taste her sweet hole, but it didn't take long before he wanted—needed—a great deal more than that. "Now for that lesson, little miss know-it-all," he said as he got to his feet again and undid his trousers with deft movements.

Hermione watched with avid eyes as his huge cock sprang free of its own accord. Snape tore at her panties, dragging them down out of the way, and entered her in one deft movement that left her moaning in pain and ecstasy all at once. He held her by the hips and ground into her, reveling in her tight wetness.

"Oh, God, teach me more!" she whispered urgently as she wrapped her legs around his ass and pulled him even tighter against her. "I promise I'll be good!"

"No," he said on a sneer. "I don't want you to be good, Granger, I want you to be bad. Very bad."

"You don't want me to stop answering all the questions?" she asked with a momentary look of surprise.

"If you did that, how could I keep you after class again?" he asked with a wicked grin. Then he pulled her up to him so he could kiss her, still pumping into her until finally they both stifled their groans of release in each other's mouths. They clung together until both were breathing a bit more regularly again, and then Snape put her panties back on her, buttoned her shirt, and righted his own clothes. They headed for the door.

He unlocked the door with a flourish, then scowled at her as he said loud enough for anyone passing by to hear, "Perhaps that was helpful. We should have another private lesson again tomorrow, Miss Granger. I'll see you then."

"Yes, Professor," she said obediently as she stepped out into the hall.


End file.
